


Demon Dogs

by annabeth



Series: Demon Dogs [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Cheating, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Half-Sibling Incest, Hate Sex, Incest, Infidelity, M/M, Violent Sex, enemies to lovers while still being enemies, hahaha no lube, post-anime canon, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24667141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth/pseuds/annabeth
Summary: "This is becoming a distastefully common coincidence," Sesshomaru said, even as he circled Inuyasha. "The second time this week."
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Inuyasha/Kagome (mentioned)
Series: Demon Dogs [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783081
Comments: 5
Kudos: 70





	Demon Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to "Feral Dogs."

"This is becoming a distastefully common coincidence," Sesshomaru said, even as he circled Inuyasha. "The second time this week."

"Hrmph," Inuyasha scoffed. "Just get undressed." He pushed thoughts of Kagome from his mind even as he stared purposely at Sesshomaru, who didn't even deign to roll his eyes. Clear-eyed and face expressionless as always, Inuyasha had no idea what he might be thinking. He was assuredly reminding himself of his hatred for Inuyasha, but as he began to untie his flowing trousers, Inuyasha swallowed around a thick lump in his throat. "You're not gonna argue?" he said, because he was surprised and had to ask.

"You were a decent fuck," Sesshomaru said, and just the faintest hint of a smile curled his lips. Inuyasha had to stand his ground with effort—the temptation to back up was great. Sesshomaru smiling was… had he ever even _seen_ Sesshomaru smile before? "And you take your punishment." Sesshomaru's smile disappeared—had Inuyasha even really seen that?

"You call it punishment?" Inuyasha frowned. But Sesshomaru just watched him, eyes hooded, mouth slightly parted to reveal his fangs. And Inuyasha became aware of the fact that Sesshomaru wasn't getting fully naked this time, simply standing there like an immovable rock, his pants untied, his hand holding them up. And Inuyasha flushed, realizing that he was supposed to be stripping—apparently Sesshomaru didn't intend to make small talk.

He divested himself of his clothes, quickly, and stood a moment, trying to decide whether to lie on his back—too easy for Sesshomaru to rip him apart before he could reach for Tetsusaiga—or just wait for Sesshomaru to make the first move.

While he was considering and discarding options, Sesshomaru came over to him, grabbing his shoulder, twisting him around without warning so that Inuyasha faced the wall of the cave—same cave as last time, it was becoming a regular trysting spot—and Sesshomaru's cool hand squeezed his flank tightly as he yanked Inuyasha's thigh upward. Sesshomaru pressed him bodily to the wall, and using his superior weight and height kept him pinned there even as he slid one clawed finger up Inuyasha's buttock.

Inuyasha could feel the fire of a new welt, blood dripping, as Sesshomaru broke the skin with his claw. And then, before Inuyasha had a chance to react, to prepare himself, Sesshomaru lined up and drove his cock upward into Inuyasha's hole. Inuyasha choked back the whimper of pain he felt, ass burning as Sesshomaru's dick plugged him from tip to base. He could feel Sesshomaru's pelvic bones digging almost painfully into his buttocks; his own cock was stiff and blood-rich, but being ground against the rough cave wall, and Inuyasha chewed his lip, feeling a spike of pleasure that flowed through him, even as Sesshomaru began to move. He kept one hand under Inuyasha's thigh, holding him up—Inuyasha's other foot was on tiptoe, barely touching the ground—and fucked upward repeatedly, brutally, and Inuyasha was sure he was going to bleed from multiple orifices from this encounter.

"Does it hurt, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said on a particularly violent thrust. "If it doesn't hurt, I'm going to stop."

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Yes," he managed, because it _did_ hurt, but it also felt _good_. He pushed back, down, but Sesshomaru just squeezed him tighter to the wall, keeping him unable to move much, as he thrust again. Inuyasha's claws raked down the wall, leaving gouges in the stone, as Sesshomaru curled his fingers over Inuyasha's shoulder and deliberately pressed down until he broke the skin—then dug his claws in even more, till Inuyasha could feel blood dribbling down his back. Sesshomaru grunted and his head hit the stone with a slight thunk, then his hair fell over Inuyasha's face, curtaining his sight.

"Scream, Inuyasha," Sesshomaru demanded, even as he lowered his head to the juncture between neck and shoulder. He grazed the skin with his sharp fangs—Inuyasha expected more blood, more marks—and then he drew his lips and teeth to the side. He latched onto the meat of Inuyasha's shoulder, holding him captive with the prick of his fangs.

" _Scream_ ," he said around Inuyasha's flesh, and Inuyasha, afraid he would stop, afraid to lose this skirmish too, debased himself with a low keening sound, less a scream of pain than one of dismay, but Sesshomaru didn't quibble—at least, not yet.

Sesshomaru ramped up the tempo of his hips, each thrust vicious and designed to do actual damage, but Inuyasha ignored the blood running down the insides of his legs and squirmed, trying to get closer—get him deeper—and Sesshomaru kept him plastered to the wall with his chest to Inuyasha's back. Sesshomaru was sweating, and it was making their bodies slick where they touched; Sesshomaru's cock was pumping easily in and out of Inuyasha now, the blood paving the way for such smooth, gliding thrusts. Every stroke caused Bakusaiga to thump roughly against Inuyasha's thigh, a dull impact that didn't quite hurt—not compared to everything else—but _almost_ did.

Inuyasha struggled, not in pain, not in an effort to escape, but just to get more friction, more movement, even as Sesshomaru rammed into him from behind. And then suddenly Sesshomaru turned them both just slightly, leaving Inuyasha's hips to cant into thin air, cock left with nothing, and Sesshomaru ran his claws up Inuyasha's chest, his hand still beneath Inuyasha and holding him up and refusing to let him move the way he wanted to. His claws found Inuyasha's nipple, and he flicked it once with _out_ violence, and Inuyasha felt a frisson of pleasure unfurl, like a wire connected his nipple to his cock and it had just been plucked.

And then Sesshomaru drove his claws into the extra-sensitive little nub, and Inuyasha _did_ scream this time. He opened his mouth and it flew from his lips unbidden, even as Sesshomaru drew patterns on his chest in his own blood. And Inuyasha's hips stuttered helplessly, trying to draw his cock alongside anything, to make contact—Inuyasha's hand was free.

He lurched forward on a powerful thrust from Sesshomaru, and his hand slipped down the blood and sweat on his chest, but he managed to catch himself on the wall. Now only one hand was nominally free, but it was holding him up even as Sesshomaru continued to plunge into him, one thorn of pain and pleasure at the same time.

"Good _boy_ , Inuyasha," Sesshomaru growled against his shoulder. "Do you want a hand?"

This was a delicate question, Inuyasha knew: the answer was rightfully meant to be "yes," because Sesshomaru wanted to inflict and impart the most amount of pain with his cock and claws and teeth, but there was no way he was giving in. Claws on his cock—claws that would rip him open on purpose—were not something he was prepared for.

"No," he said, and Sesshomaru's lips might have curved. Another smile?

"Fine," he said, and drove into Inuyasha again, turning him back to the wall. The uneven stone was dragging the flesh of his cock up and down, and it fucking hurt, but it was better than those poison claws. Sesshomaru clamped his hand tighter on Inuyasha's thigh, yanking his legs even wider apart, and fair split him in two with his final thrust—he filled Inuyasha completely, and then as his body seized with his orgasm, he latched onto Inuyasha's shoulder so hard he not only drew blood, he probably had flesh in his teeth.

This time Inuyasha held in his scream. It was almost over—he ought to be grateful—but _he didn't want it to end_. It hurt, excruciatingly, but Sesshomaru fucked him through the pain into a burst of white pleasure, and Inuyasha wasn't prepared to let him go yet.

He felt the heat of Sesshomaru's come coat his insides, and the muscle of his hole quivered, clenching around Sesshomaru before Sesshomaru began to pull back. Inuyasha tried to keep him there—to hang on in hopes Sesshomaru would let him come—but his brother did not seem amenable to that, as he slowly dragged himself free, his teeth letting go of Inuyasha's shoulder, leaving small gouts of blood to stream down Inuyasha's chest.

Still, he couldn't stop Sesshomaru from withdrawing, dropping Inuyasha's leg, and allowing Inuyasha to drop to the stone floor boneless, bloodied, and bitter. Sesshomaru would never go easy on him—and Inuyasha didn't want him to—but he didn't know how many times he could get his brother to do this.

Would this be the last time? Would Inuyasha come back to this cavern just to find no recent scent of Sesshomaru?

"I'm leaving," Sesshomaru said, and Inuyasha lay in his bloody heap, breathing heavily, trying to regain some semblance of strength. He wanted to say something—he didn't want Sesshomaru to have the last word—but his own dick was still throbbing and desperate, and he couldn't catch his breath enough to speak.

By the time he crawled around to face the mouth of the cave, Sesshomaru was gone. The sun was slanting into the little edifice on the mountain, and Inuyasha made a crude hole with his fingers to thrust into and began to move back and forth, to draw his hand up and down, until finally he came, spattering the floor with white. His ass _drip-drip-dripped_ onto the ground beneath him, and his and Sesshomaru's come mixed with his blood on the stone, streaks of pink that glittered in that sunbeam.

And as he lay there, his heart skipping beats, he thought of Kagome. She would be up and about by now, making breakfast, probably singing to the baby in her belly. He promised himself that he'd still be a good husband—a good father—but couldn't ignore the question that throbbed with every beat.

What kind of husband and father sneaked away to fuck his older brother—especially when they hated each other?

END


End file.
